Technical Field
The present application relates to the technical field of photographing devices, and in particular, to a centroid adjustment mechanism of a pan-tilt-zoom camera, a pan-tilt-zoom, and an aerial vehicle.
Related Art
A pan-tilt-zoom is used to install, fix, and support a photographing device. Masses and centroids of different cameras are greatly different. To enable the pan-tilt-zoom to be applicable to various different cameras, the pan-tilt-zoom needs to be provided with a mechanism that can adjust centroids of different cameras. A centroid adjustment mechanism on an existing pan-tilt-zoom has a slow adjustment speed and low precision. How to design a centroid adjustment mechanism of a pan-tilt-zoom camera to quickly and accurately adjust a camera centroid slightly is a problem that needs to be resolved in the prior art.